firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Laurent
Background The Service des incendies de Saint-Laurent ceased to exist in 2002 with the amalgamation of the city of Saint-Laurent with the City of Montréal. In 2006, Saint-Laurent regained its independence from the City of Montréal but the fire department remains centralized under the agglomeration council. The stations are now SIM Stations 71, 72, and 73. Apparatus Four-digit Saint-Laurent and/or eight-digit Montréal shop numbers given where known. *2001 Chevrolet Cavalier LS utility *(347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) *2000 Ford Windstar LX utility *2000 Ford Windstar LX utility *2000 Ford Windstar LX utility *2000 Ford Windstar SL utility *1999 Chevrolet Cavalier assistant chief *1999 Chevrolet Cavalier utility *1997 Chevrolet Lumina chief *(4506) (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) (Now Montréal #4059) *(337-96401) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Now Montréal #476) *(4410)-(347-95400) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) *(3901)-(383-96151) - 1996 Ford F-800 / Transit walk-in command post *(4409)-(347-96148) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) *1995 Dodge Spirit utility *(4603)-(387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL 70 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue (SN#12375) *1992 Chevrolet Sportvan utility *(1207) - 1992 Plymouth Acclaim utility *1991 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 utility *(4504)-(372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 31-3 tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) *199? Chevrolet Blazer utility *199? Chevrolet Blazer utility *199? Chevrolet Blazer utility *199? Chevrolet Blazer utility *199? Plymouth Voyager *(1203) - 1989 Plymouth Reliant chief *1987 Tibotrac custom walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Les Coteaux) *(3802) - 1983 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (300/200) *(3801) - 1983 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (300/200) *(4408) - 1982 Mack MR685P / Pierreville pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#PFT-1132) *(2606) - 1981 GMC P20 / Champion step van canteen *(4602) - 1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply *(4407) - 1980 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 1991 Cabines Laurin refurb pumper (1050/500) *(1603) - 1980 Plymouth Volare chief *(4403) - 1979 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 1995 Cabines Laurin refurb pumper (840/500) *(4406) - 1978 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 1989 Cabines Laurin refurb pumper (1050/500) (SN#T79-105) (sold to Techno Feu) *(4503) - 1977 Kenworth KCF121 / Thibault / 1989 Cabines Laurin refurb aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Acton Vale) *(2605) - 1977 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue *(4401) - 1976 Ford C800 / Portelance walk-in heavy rescue *(22 2410) - 1975 Kenworth KCF12 / Thibault / 1983 Pierreville / 1991 Cabines Laurin cab / 1999 CET refurb ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold to CET) *1974 Thibault PWT817G pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Renfrew Fire Department) *1970 Ford C800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) *1970 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 1986 Phoenix refurb ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (first ladder truck built by Pierreville, refurb SN# 85-10-064-115) *1963 Lafrance 910-PMC pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Melocheville) *1963 Lafrance 910-PMC pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Melocheville) *1962 Dodge step van rescue *1960 Dodge D500 / Thibault pumper (500/-) (SN#T-009) *1954 Bickle-Seagrave 500-A (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Eustache) *195? Bickle-Seagrave 400-A aerial (-/-/75' mid-mount) *1944 International KB6 / Thibault pumper (500/?) *1937 Gramm / Bickle pumper Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Saint-Laurent Category:Former operators of CET apparatus